Late Night With Shane Grey
by justplainoldme24
Summary: A lot of girls are in love with me, but I'm in love with one person. My best friend, Mitchie. After college, she married some jerk who left her with 5 yrs twins and I'm the only thing in her life who became rich. How can I prove that she's the one for me?
1. Late Night With Shane Grey

Chapter 1:

Shane's POV:

You know, a lot of girls like...love me. Can I blame them? No! I love me too. No seriously, a lot of girls like me, but I like...no...love this one girl that has been in my life since high school. Her name is Mitchie Torres. Mitchie and I have been the closest best friends. She doesn't know that I have feelings for her so I try to keep it calm. However, there was one day where I tried to tell her how I felt but it didn't go as well as expected...

10 years ago...

"WOO! FINALLY GRADUATING!" Mitchie exclaims in Shane's ear. "Oww!" "Sorry but we're finally graduating college! On with careers!" "He-he, same old Mitchie, Mitchie I got something to tell you." Mitchie calmly looks at me with big curious brown eyes, the same eyes that I fell in love with. "I-" "HEY BABE!" Mitchie and I looked at a tall man with a rather muscular body and dirty blond hair. He had blue eyes and his name was Adam. Adam was a douche in my eyes but a total hunk in Mitchie's eyes.

"Hey Mitchie!" "He-he, hi Adam!" "So I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner or a movie or something, but you know after we graduate."

I couldn't believe what he is seeing, his true love taking interest in guy who only graduated because he was the captain of the basketball team.

"So what do you say Mitchie?" "YES! I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Mitchie said happily to Adam, breaking my heart as well. "Cool, late babe pick you up at 8." He said as he left slapping her butt rather hard but she couldn't stop to wonder about that as she giggled like a little girl. "OMG! Wait! Shane were you about to say something?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. I couldn't say how I felt now, she's totally interested in Adam so I lied. "I'm excited that we're graduating!" Mitchie giggled.

Present

After we graduated, I still kept in touch with Mitchie. She was doing fine. So was Adam. Turns out that they were still dating a few years after we graduated. She dated him for 1 year and then...let's just say that was the only time I saw my true love in a wedding dress, but it wasn't I who she was marrying.

9 years ago.

I wanted to tell her how I felt but I just couldn't. It wasn't right for her and it could only confuse her even more. But I tried.

"So Mitchie, about you and Adam. There's something I have to tell you. Mitchie, I -"

But I stopped during my speech only to see a beautiful angel in her presence towards me. She looked so beautiful in white, I only wished it was I who was marrying her. She smiled with her brown, curled hair let down and her hands on her wedding dress lifting it slightly up.

"I think this is the one! I'm really glad you came with me to shop with me for a wedding dress, although it could look a little fruity for a guy."

I didn't hear her, I knew she was talking because I heard some sounds but too lazy to hear them. Her dress and her in it was the only thing that I was focusing on. That beautiful girl was about to get married and have kids, live a full potential life.

"Shane!" She screamed my name and I looked up. "Huh?" "I said what did you think?" "You look really beautiful." When I said 'you', I said in a squeaky voice as I looked at her but then kept in normal for the rest of the sentence.

"Aww! Thank-you Shane!" I smiled and nodded to her. "So will I see you at my wedding?"

I can't go because I know that I will object at that wedding. I also couldn't bare to see her marry a douche even if she was in love with him -which she is. So I lied.

"No can do, I'm covering an act in Montreal on that week." I looked at her with a frown. She was my reflection because she did the exact same thing. "Aww. Can't even make an exception for me." "Sorry I would but there is no other day."

The next part made me feel guilty. She smiled a soft smile at me and lifted up my chin and touched it for a mere second before letting it go, saying "Aw. My little Shane is starting his career. I mean he's already famous is he not? Well, no problem, I'll send you a video."

I looked at her with my frown. I lied. I didn't have an act in Montreal, but I did have an audition for SNL...a week after her wedding day. I couldn't bare to see this go on, so I said bye and left.

3 months later

"Do you Adam Leyro Brown take Mitchie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Like I totally do!"

After that response, Mitchie's friends looked in disappointment thinking why would she marry him when they preferred Shane all this time.

"And do you Mitchie take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Shane what are you doing here at home while Mitchie's wedding is going on?" I looked at the picture of Mitchie and I eating sundaes at DisneyLand and then looked at my friend, Mark to reply.

"I couldn't see her marry a douche and if I did go, I'll cause a big mess. Plus I have to work for my audition for SNL." I walked away as he looked in disappointment in me.

"You may now kiss." And that's what Mitchie Brown did.

Present year:

I aced the SNL addition, actually I became a huge hit after that. But then I left SNL to pursue on of my dreams that I had since I was 28, to have a talk show with exciting guests and funny bits. Another of my dream was to become a father and marry my true love, hoping it was Mitchie. I still haven't stop thinking about Mitchie because after she got married we were still in touch. We both live in New York. I lived in a beautiful penthouse but her husband didn't make much and she didn't have a good job so they lived in a run down house. However, Adam started getting addicted onto to drugs and left her alone while she was pregnant. She had twin girls, Kenzie and Kenady. They were precious, they had blond hair like Adam but were sweet as Mitchie.

"Shane we need you." I looked at my manager and nodded. I walked behind the curtain getting ready to hear my name. But it's always like this, before my name is called, the only person I think is Mitchie.

"Shane Grey!" My smile came and I welcomed the audience.

Next Day: "Hi, can I help you?" the girl said to me. "Yeah I like two McChicken combos with Coke to drink so my best friend and I can eat."

She looked up at me. "Hi Shane." "Hi Mitchie."


	2. Sick Twins

Chapter 2

"Sorry Shane I have work to do, no time lunch." "Make time." She looked at me with a disappointing look. "I'm off in 15 minutes." "Till then." I left only to see a woman come up to me wanting a picture and an autograph, so I did that for her.

15 minutes later

I met up with Mitchie and we sat down eating. "So..how are the kids?" She laughed at me. "You ask that every time!" "Because I love those girls and I want to make sure they are fine." "They are." "So how's Late Night with Shane Grey?" "Late nights" She laughed. God, I loved her laugh, was the only reason I went into comedy.

"Why don't you come to Late Night with Shane Grey?" "(a) can't afford on my time now, and (b) need to find a baby sitter for my kids." "What day are you off?" "Never, well except on Sunday's I finish at 3 p.m."

After that response, I gave her tickets to my show tomorrow since today's saturday.

She took the tickets and said. "That crosses off (a) and what am I going to do about b, the twins?" I can get a babysitter for her no problem. I dialed my friend, Mark.

"Hey Shane." "Hey Mark are you willing to baby sit for a friend of mine, her twins tomorrow night during my show?" "No Problem!" "Thanks, i'll give you address later."

I looked at her with a smile while she just shook her head and smiled. "Thanks Shane." "I'll see you at my show?" She nodded.

Next day - 11:03 p.m.

"Hey do you see Mitchie?" "Who?" The manager asked me. "Uh...never mind." I looked out at the curtain and I saw her sitting at seat 333. She looked so beautiful.

"Shane, come on! You are on in a minute! LET"S GO!" I nodded and I went on, as they announced my name, I looked up in the audience waving high to them and especially looking at Mitchie as she looked back with a smile.

"Alright we got a great show for you guys! MAYA RULDOLPH IS HERE! ADAM SANDLER! AND OF COURSE, MICHAEL MOORE!" Everyone applauded. Man, I love this job! As the show went by I sang "Baby it's cold outside/chimpunk's christmas song" with Maya, talked about Jack and Jill with Adam, and had a interesting "barking points" with Michael as he discussed about the points with a very cute puppy who won, Gary Frick.

Everyone was clearing out and so was Mitchie. I caught up with her and took her to my backstage. "So what do you think?" "I think Gary is one smart and cute puppy!" "I meant the show." She laughed and said "It was amazing, you got it made Mr. Grey." "Well I'm going to take Gary for a walk, do you want to come?" She smiled.

As we walked Gary, we talked for a while and ended up back in her apartment where she left Mark out and said good-bye. So Mark and I walked back together to the studio.

"So how was baby-sitting?" "How was googling at Mitchie?" I looked at him crazy and laughed a bit. "What?" "Don't pretend dude! You know what I'm talking about." "I still love her."

"I knew it! So tell her." "No! She could be still in love with Adam." "I don't think so." "What are you talking about?" "I talked to the twins and she said that she is no longer in love with their father." "Are you serious?" He nodded. I immediately jumped into the air, there's chance all along.

Next Day:

I called Mitchie that night at 9. "Hey! Mitchie are you coming to my show tomorrow?" "I don't think so." I frowned. "Why not?" Before she answered, I could hear Kenady calling Mitchie and coughing at the same time. Kenzie was doing the same. I could feel her tearing up and stressed as she said, "I'm sorry Shane, I have to take care of my twins, they are sick." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." "I got to go Shane, I'm sorry. Bye." "Bye." And the phone line went dead.

I decided to go to the chinese market and ordered two large chicken soup. I waited for 15 mins and gave the lady $100 and didn't care about the change or the fact i gave $100. I went in my Benz, and drove to Mitchie's house with the soup. I went to her suite and knocked at her door. She opened with red puffy eyes and was in shock to see me.

I looked at her with the soup in my eyes wondering why she is so sad. "Shane." She said softly. "I brought soup." With that she gave me a bear hug saying "Don't leave me." I put the soup on the table and hugged her back saying, "Never." She released me and said "Are those for the twins?" I nodded. "Okay, they are in their bed." She took the soup and I took some bowls and she poured the soup in the bowl while grabbing the spoon.

She led me into the girls bedroom. I didn't want to be mean, but it was awful. The room condition was hideous and was growing a bit of mold. But the girls looked beautifully...sick.

"Hey girls look who's here!" They knew who I was and liked me. Especially when I come to their house. They both smiled. "Shane! I would give you a hug but I'm sick. (cough-cough)." "(cough-cough) Same here!" I smiled and gave them hugs but they both appreciated it and hugged back. Mitchie and I sat on stools to feed the girls. I feed Kenzie as she feed the other twin. It felt so great. I felt like an actual father at that time.

I felt the bowl hit the table softly as Mitchie said she was going to take a bath. I nodded as she left and watched her go. Soon, Kenzie was also finished with her soup and I decided to read the twins a story. They loved Junie B. Jones books!

As I read them I was interrupted. "Do you like our mom?" I looked at Kenady as she asked. "Well yeah she's my friend and-" "No I mean like like, you know love?" I told them the truth.

"Fine, but you can't tell your mom." They both nodded. "I do lik-love your mom. More than anything in this world." "Including your car, job, or that beautiful house?" "Even more than that. However she married your father and I never told her. I still am in love with her." "Why didn't you tell her?" "Because I'm afraid she won't feel the same way." "You never know if you don't try." They both nodded and they were right. "Besides I rather have you as my dad then Adam." I smiled at that

After I read them the story, they both fell straight to sleep. I couldn't help but kiss them good night. As I left their bedroom, I looked at my clock and it said it was 10:12 p.m. Then I saw Mitchie and she was crying. That always broke my heart. I walked to her asking what is the matter, she replied that she married a jerk.

"Huh?" "I shouldn't have married Adam if I knew he was going to leave me in this! Crappy home, beautiful girls who don't deserve this life, a mother who works at McDonald's when she has a degree in medicine from Harvard. It was Adam who pulled me away from hospitals and all so he could feel like the man. If I worked at a hospital, I'd be too far away from my kids and now I don't know where he is!" She literally erupted then sobbed as I took her in my arms as we laid on the couch talking and me trying to calm her down. She sobbed and stained my shirt with tears and I couldn't care less about the shirt even if I tried. She slowly calmed down and went to sleep as so did I.


	3. Call Help for your love

Chapter 3

The next Morning

I woke up with my arm wrapped around Mitchie as Mitchie rested her head on my chest as well as her arm. I always dreamed of this kind of moment but not like this. I would imagine she would be in my bed resting and our kids could be Kenady and Kenzie sleeping in their room in our house. She would be a doctor, Mitchie would make a beautiful doctor. I did something that I would never regret in my life. I kissed her head softly. She slowly began to move. I gulped hoping she didn't know what I did.

"Shane." 'Huh, yeah here I am." I said softly. "Oh Shane, you said you never leave and you kept to your word." She said as she hugged me. "Yeah." I looked at my watch and it was 12:15 p.m.. I was already late for my rehearsal. "Oh shoot." "What's the matter?" Mitchie asked me. I enjoyed this position with Mitchie and hate to leave it. "I'm late for rehearsal." Mitchie nodded. She got up and walked me to her door. I got into my car and drove away, waving good-bye to Mitchie.

As I got to the studio, people were asking me questions where I was, I only replied with traffic. As we rehearsed bits, I could only think of Mitchie and the twins. How their lives were in a complete mess thanks to Adam. God I still hate him. I didn't give Mitchie tickets to my show tonight because she still needed to be with the twins since they are still sick. A bit better though.

Later at 7 o'clock

I called Mitchie wondering if the twins were better and to ask if she was better. "Hello?" "Mitchie hey! How are you feeling? You and the twins?" "Oh! Thanks for asking, the twins are a bit better and I'm recovering a bit as well after last night." I nodded. "Well it's good to hear that you and the twins are fine. Hey I got to go, I'll talk to you later." "Ok, have a great show Shane."

Whenever I hear that, I always want my wife to say that backstage with me and kiss me for good luck, that woman is suppose to be Mitchie.

Several hours later : 11:20 p.m.

"Okay our next guest is m83 performing their new hit MIDNIGHT CITY! GIVE IT UP FOR THEM GUYS!"

m83 performed with Midnight City. As they were performing, my manager's assistant was eyeing me as she was speaking onto the phone. I looked back to the band who were performing as I was tapped on the shoulder to see the assistant.

"Sorry to bother you Shane. But there are two five year olds on the phone for you and it's urgent." I nodded as I took the phone. "Hello?" "(sniff-sniff) Sha-aa-ne?" "Kenady?" "(sniff-sniff) Shane come quick something bad happened!"

My face went into panic. "What happened?" "Mommy!" "What happened!" I screamed softly, some face in the audience turned to my direction and looked at me with a peculiar look. I turned away so they are looking at my back. "D-D-daddy came back!" My eyes widened. "Kenady! What did he do?" "(sniff-sniff) I don't know! Momm-mm-y l-l-lo-locked us in our roo-om and when we go-go-got, w-w (huge cry)we SAW MOMMY BLEEDING BAD! HER NOSE, HER FACE, ARE BRUISED! COME QUICK Shane!"

After that call, I told my manager that I'm leaving telling him what happened. He immediately let me go to Mitchie. He knows all about Mitchie and my love for her. I ran into my Benz and sped to Mitchie's house. I also called an ambulance to Mitchie's house. As I got there, I opened up the door only to see Kenady and Kenzie cowering in fear side by side crying. When they saw me, they screamed thinking I was Adam but then they exclaimed my name and ran to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Shane! It was awful, we heard the screams and thumping noise! (cry)" "Shh...I'm here now." The twins cried on my shoulders. Then I saw Mitchie, I immediately left the twins and went straight to Mitchie. God she looked awful. I even started to cry as I saw her in the critical condition.

"Oh God Mitchie." "Shane?" She said in a faint noise. "Shh..." I was holding her as the twins came side by side, next to me. I heard the ambulance come and saw the paramadics take her away. "Shane, make sure to take care of the twins if I don't make it." "Shh...don't talk crazy talk." She slowly closed her eyes to go to sleep. The twins and I rode in the ambulance with Mitchie and the paramedics.

As we arrived at the hospital, the twins and I were asked to stay in the waiting room. I went up to the nurses desk and asked if I could change the channel.

She looked up, "Omg! You're Shane Grey! I love you! and you are extremely funny and talented!..." She went on as I smiled thinking, give me the remote. "Oh! You want the remote, sure here you go." She gave me the remote and I switched to the channel with my show. There was another person talking.

"Okay, so some of you were wondering where Shane?" The audience nodded. "Well Shane got a call from his friend's 5 year old twins saying that she was almost killed and is left in critical condition, so Shane left to help his friend and the twins."

Most of the audience were in shock to hear that, especially the ladies who were covering their mouth with their hands almost crying at that. Then one guy started clapping as well as saying, "ALRIGHT Shane!" Then the whole audience started to clap.

"Mr. Grey?" I turned to see a doctor talking to me. "Yes." I said as I shook hands with him. "Your wife-" "She's not my wife, she's my best friend." The doctor looked at me funny and nodded. "Yeah right. Anyways, she's doing fine however, she did suffer through major internal blood and her ribcage is damaged. But she is recovering, however, she won't be released from the hospital for a week. But after that I need someone to take care of her for a two week period of recovery."

I looked up. "I'll do it, i have time to take care of her." The doctor smiled and nodded. "Alright I will give you instructions next week." I nodded at the doctor as he left. I looked at the twins who were sad and wiping off tears. I sat down next to them.

"I talked to the doctors." They looked at me. "She's going to be fine, she's going to recover in a week." They looked at me then to each other and then they came and hugged me while they started to cry. I couldn't help as well as I started to cry as well. "I'm so sorry." I said "I'm so sorry." "It wasn't your fault, Shane." Kenzie said as she hugged me even tighter.

Later that night, the doctor allowed me to stay in Mitchie's room as I asked Mark to take the twins home, not to their home. There is no way in hell am I going to allow them back into their home because Adam could come back to "finish the job".

I stepped in her room as I saw her sleeping peacefully. I looked at her and saw that the blood has been wiped away but still, it was painful to see her like this. I was getting tired so I slept on her bed with my head down after I set my jacket on the chair I sat on while sleeping.


	4. New Home

Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit short**

The next morning

I woke up to something as it weaved itself into my hair, massaging, slowly, my scalp. When I turned I saw Mitchie's smiling face as she saw me. "Shane what are you doing here?" "I should be asking you that same question." Mitchie's smile faded as she started to cry. I immediately got up, slowly sat on her bed, and put her head on my shoulder. She spilled on what happened as she calmed down.

"Adam came last night. He was drunk, well partially, but he sneaked on me. Followed me from the grocery store and when he got to me, he pushed me down the stairs." My fists clenched. "Then I ran upstairs to lock the girls and I tried to lock the door but his foot stopped as soon as I tried to close the door. He opened the door all the way, hitting my face. Then he grabbed me and pummeled me almost to death."

Then her body started to shake and she started to cry. I held her tight in my arms as the tears dropped. "Well I have to stay strong for the girls when we get back home." I shook my head. "Oh no! There is no way in hell am I leaving you and the twins at your house, it's not safe there. That's why I'm moving you and the twins into my house."

She looked at me with big eyes. "N-no Shane I can't let you do this!" "Yes you can, if not, do it for the twins." She cried onto my thorax and said "Thank you so much Shane. You're truly my best friend." I hugged her with all my might.

I left her to go to my house and see the twins. The twins ran up to me. "Oh! Shane your home is beautiful and has a swimming pool!" "How's mommy?" "Mommy is feeling much better!" They were so happy, they hugged me. "But I got bad news." "What is it?" "You have to go to school." The twins looked down and awed. "Come on."

I took them in my mercedes and drove them to school. I had to walk them to their class holding their hands. They told me to kneel down. "Thank you Shane." They both said in union and then kissed me on the cheek and ran off. "You must be quite the charmer." The teacher said as she winked at me and went inside. I walked away from that, I was much more interested in Mitchie then I was in some...teacher.

As I drove to the hospital, I sat in my car starting to cry. It was because I was at the show and couldn't have protected Mitchie. I knew it wasn't my fault, but still. I calmed myself and got myself out of the car and into Mitchie's room. I saw her eating and that she was relaxed.

Two Weeks Later:

A week after Mitchie was released from the hospital, I was taking care of her at my house. I fed her soup and warm liquids, I gave her support and gave her a nice bed so she can sleep on. I'd do anything for Mitchie, anything. When I'm at filming for my shows, she's either sleeping at that time or she's watching me on t.v., so she feels safe.

As for her house, I sold it. Like I said, I couldn't let her live in that house with Adam still loose. After Mitchie was all better, she was back on her feet, cooking for her twins as well as me. It was like we were an actual family. I kept noticing that Mitchie kept starring right back at me. I think she's starting to develop feelings for me, at least I hope so. In about a few days, my birthday is coming up. I even got a few cards that weren't supposed to be delivered until a few days later, but the love is still there.

The twins and Mitchie were settling in very well, I honestly thought they were have some trouble adjusting to my home.


	5. Shane's Birthday

**It's been a while, I know, but I just wanted to add this. Let me know what you think?**

Date: Shane's Birthday

"Shane." "Yes girls." They looked at each other with their hands behind their back. "This is for you." What was once concealed was given to me, a card and a present. The card states:

Happy Birthday Shane!

Hope you have a great one!

Love,

Kenzie and Kenady

I smiled at that. It was something special and then I opened up their present. " Mommy picked it out and we gave the suggestion." I opened it to see a nice silky red tie with a bit of a gold sparkle. I loved it so much that I was going to wear it for tonight's show. "Where's your mom?" "She's upstairs in the washroom."

I said thanks and went upstairs to surprise Mitchie, while she surprised me. She was just getting out of the shower, with her towel wrapped and she saw me. "Shane! Privacy!" I closed my eyes but looked at the mirror to see her exposed skin for a mere second.

"Sorry I just wanted to say thank-you for the tie!" "Oh then..." She came to me and took the tie from my hand and tied it around my neck. After that, she tighten it a bit and ran her hand down the silky part and said. "Well, you're welcome." She smiled at me after that and then left to go change.

Then I smiled after that.

Later that day:

I took Kenzie and Kenady to build-a-bear where they both selected bear and decided to dress up in the career they wish to pursue one day. Kenzie as a doctor and Kenady as a teacher. I took them to McDonalds after that and went to watch a movie. We all had a fun day. They even made me a cupcake where we stuck a candle on it and made a wish together. What was that wish you ask? Can't tell you...for now. ;)

We got Mark to come by and baby sit the twins as they fell asleep and I took Mitchie in my car to my show. When we got there, we decided to walk together after parking the car. She started to shiver.

"You cold?" "Um...not really, just a bit." "Oh, then take my jacket." "Shane, that's okay." "No, I insist."

I took off the black jacket and put it around her delicate body. She wore a stunning outfit and a smile to seal the beauty. She looks at my chest and said "I notice you're wearing the tie I picked out." "Well, it does suit my body figure." I said as I strike a pose while softly combing my own tie. Mitchie laughed at that. "You'll make a great model one day." "You damn straight!" We both laughed after that.

As we entered the backstage portion of the studio, she still haven't taken off my jacket, she actually looked snug in it. "You know you're jacket is pretty nice and soft." My eyes widened just a bit, it's like she read my mind.

"Well you are going to have to give it back sooner or later." I stopped in my tracks as so did she and we faced next to each other.

"Well I choose later." "Oh really? Well I need it for my show tonight." I stepped in a bit closer as so did she with her response. "Well I don't feel like giving it back, what are you, Shane Grey going to do?"

I got even closer to her but with my eyes slightly closed as so were hers. "Well I'm just going to GET it from you." I moved even closer to her. "How are you going to GET it from me?" She moved even closer, her eyes ready to be closed as the air was literally thinning between us.

"By this." was the last thing I said before we were about to kiss only to be interrupted by my manager who didn't see us but could here us. "Shane, is that you?" "Uh..Yeah it's me."

"Um..Shane." I looked at Mitchie who called my name and gave me back my jacket. "I'll see you later." With that she left to go sit with the audience. As she left, my manager came and dragged me away.

15 mins later.

"Please welcome the birthday boy Shane Grey!" The crowd stood up, including Mitchie, and erupted in applause. Mitchie looked stunning.

"Hey! Welcome! We got a great show for you tonight and I guess for me tonight as well." The crowd sat down and laughed. "We got LADY GAGA! NICKI MINAJ! and TINA FEY! WE GOT A GREAT NIGHT AHEAD OF US SO LET"S DO THIS!" The crowd erupted and Mitchie laughed just looking around her. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. I mouthed to her 'enjoy'. She nodded and smiled.

It was an amazing night and perfect on Friday as well. Lady Gaga came to talk about her fashion, again not fruity!, as well as sing "You and I" and Nicki started to debut with lady gaga as they did a mix with "Superbass". They prepared a roast and a comedy bit for me. I couldn't help but laugh. So as they did that I said I wanted to feel what it would be liked to be part of the audience just watching them do their thing. But honestly, I did so I can be next to Mitchie on my birthday.

"You mind if I take this seat next to you sweetheart?" I looked at Mitchie as I approached next to her. She shook her head and patted on the seat so I sat down and said "It's beautiful, and I'm not just talking about the view." I said looking at her. And everybody ooheed for a moment and then the whole crowd started to laugh as so did Mitchie. Mitchie and I watched Lady Gaga and Nicki do their thing.

Chapter 6: Part 2

After a commercial break, my manager came to me and said "Shane you are one hell of a guy and I love you man! So this is from me." He gave me a box with air holes on it. As I opened up the lid, I saw Gary pop out with a bow tie that says "I love LNWShane" on it. "Oh look a suck up puppy." Everyone laughed as I showed Gary but I kissed him on his face and laid him on my lap.

I saw Tina Fey take over my spot and acted as if she was me. It was funny, I was even called down for the interview, so I gave Gary to Mitchie and went down.

We had a nice chat and then came the closing. "Alright I want to thank everyone for an outstanding birthday...night! Birth-night! Thank you so much ladies." They all said in union but like in Charlie Angels "You're welcome Shane." The audience laughed even Mitchie. So they brought a cake out and with candles.

The audience was chanting "Make a wish, make a wish, make a wish..." as they went on I saw Mitchie's face with that smile. I smiled back at her and made my wish.

I said in my mind "I wish that Mitchie and I could live a loving life together." As I blew the candles, the crowd cheered.

As the crowd left the building as well as my manager and assistants, it was left down to me and Mitchie.

"Well that was one hell of a birthday-night party." "I had fun and I think Gary had fun too." I said to Mitchie. "So are you going to tell me what you wished for?" "Nope. It's going to be kept a secret."

Mitchie smiled and look away as we walked around the studio shutting off the lights. Then we head into one of the rooms where we had a skit about a month ago with a bed involved. It was suppose to be a pjs themed skit. The bed was still there.

"Can you give me a hint?" "About?" "Your wish." "Okay..stand still eyes closed." "Ok."

She stood still with her eyes closed. She kept smiling and waited for I was suppose to do. I waved my hand in front of her face to be sure about her eyes. "Uh...Shane I feel like you are about to make a run for it. Are you still here?" "Yes." I squeaked when I said that like when I went bridal dress shopping with her.

"Well?"

"Here goes nothing" I whispered to myself. I leaned towards her and slowly touched her lips. She didn't hesitate to move. I leaned in even more covering her mouth with mine. I was praying that she wouldn't find this weird. And it worked.

She leaned into with the kiss with her tongue and lifted her hands that laid on my face and I snaked her waist with my arms. The kiss grew more passionate as this was happening. We broke apart for air.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" She asked me. I spoke the truth "It was because you were in love with Adam at that time and I was afraid." She was silent for a while. Then she spoke.


End file.
